paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedication
Name: Dedication Physical Age: 21 True Age: 22 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: R2 Earth 'Power' Even as a human, Dedication has an obsession with plants. She knows which are poisonous, which have healing properties, and which could be consumed when in need and which would grow flowers of whatever shade she wants. As an immortal with powers, now, she can make them do her bidding, and sometimes, create her own plants. This could be useful for making the right medicinal herbs. As Dedication doesn't do fighting, she prefers defending herself with a wall of thick trunks and vines, though she can't hold it up for long. As for (not so) offensive, she could create poisonous dandelion-like plants and blow them in the direction of foes alike, and/or thorn whips for her disposal. But the most useful thing she could actually do is to grow plants that could be crushed and ground up to rub on wounds and heal. Granted, she's still pretty weak at fully utilizing her abilities, as she does not have enough endurance to control too many plants at once... ...Unless she has the right motivation. 'Weapon' Dedication dislikes fights, and is extremely useless in combat. But for her own safety, she carries along twin, plain and undecorated daggers: One strapped snugly on the underside of her left arm, and another hidden under the straps of her boots. She has never used them to date. 'Summon' A male pangolin by the name of Khir is frequently seen in either Dedication's arms, or snuffling around Dedication's garden in search for insects. Khir is the one who reminds Dedication when it is appropriate to be obsessive, and that it is not a nice thing to spout nonstop all day about her object of obsession. In fact, he's the only one who tells it to her face that it is outright creepy. 'History' Dedication, or as she was known as a human, Artera, grew up with a single mother (she was the only child, and her father had died of mysterious reasons when Artera was younger. No one but her mother has known as to the cause of her father's death) in Urs El Naea, and was normal looking (albeit pretty). That is, until she hit the age of 13. For some unknown reason, her body stopped aging along the years after that, the only evidence of her maturing into a woman being her full set of permanent teeth. No, really. This wasn't a problem until she reached the age of 17. Everyone constantly praised her for looking young and beautiful, and asked if she had a secret, to which she'd promptly bat her eyes coyly and deny any knowledge of it. The other girls, who on the surface claim to be her friends, were secretly slowly growing jealous and resentful of her youthful looks. But as the years go by, it became evident that she was simply not aging. Even Artera is puzzled by this. It became more and more frustrating to hold the attention of that extremely popular boy she likes in her village, for he fears that he'd look like a pedophile next to her if he does court her. Not that she has ever stopped trying, though. She was nothing but dedicated (some would say, obsessed) to being good enough for him, constantly carrying out schemes to get him to notice her. She'd adorn her hair with flowers from her garden (which, of course, when not dedicated to attract the boy's attention, Artera is dedicated to her garden), put on all her best dresses and attempt her bestest smiles in the mirror every night to make sure they were sweet and charming. Of course, her efforts only added to the ire of her 'friends', one in particular who secretly holds the same affection for the boy. They began to search for all sorts of hint that something wasn't right with Artera, planning to be rid of her once and for all. It wasn't that hard, really. With the sudden death of her mother (food poisoning, actually), it was easy for her friends to point an accusatory finger at Artera during the burial, blaming her for witchcraft and arcane magic for her appearance. At this point, the villagers who came to pay their respects, began to feel uncomfortable, doubts planted in their minds and heart. They cried out for all to hear that it was Artera whom her mother sacrificed her father for, to create this nasty demonic creature with misguiding appearances. It was Artera, who wants to remain young forever to beguile and mislead men alike, to easily pick a poisonous herb from her garden (well, she was fascinated with ALL sorts of plants) and poison her mother to use her as part of the sacrifice. And just like that, she was bound up, kicking and protesting and crying out denials to the accusations. As if to cleanse and purify Artera's 'sacrifice', they set fire to her mother's body, and tossed Artera in alive and screaming. Unfortunately for the villagers, they found out the hard way that bodies do not burn that well, nor did they burn long enough to totally destroy Artera. Fortunately, they could still bury the innocent girl along with her mother's half burnt corpse and just be done with that. Fortunately for Artera, she was brought back to life by Purity without the damning burns, who might have heard her dying pleas of being innocent to the accusations. Unfortunately for her, however, she realized that being immortal would also mean she will never find out if she will ever grow up in terms of looks. Brought back as Dedication, she grudgingly pledges her dedication (haha) to Purity and the Virtues, not sure if she should be thankful or upset. Soon enough, though, she was thankful for given another chance of life, after she was brought back for training. Under Eloquence. Whom she took an instant liking to. And her 'dedication' began all over again. 'Appearance' Dedication may be what would be considered as an adult, but her physique and appearance looks nothing like a grown woman should. Simply put, she looks like a child who was starting to come to age, around the age of 13 to 14, and standing at the tiny height of 4'3". She has an unnatural bubblegum pink hair (that falls to her waist) to go with her pale skin, which initially was not her original hair colour. It had undergone repeated hair dyes so much that for yet another strange reason, after several years of dying, her hair took to the colour. She likes to weave flowers into her hair, and occasionally braid a few thin strands here and there. Her eyes are naturally green, though. They're large, child-like and innocent looking, and they're what gets her out of trouble most of the time. Whilst Dedication is disappointed that she may never be seen as a woman, she fully uses her looks to her advantage. She mostly dresses in floral themed dresses, and when it gets cold, a thick woolen scarf and a simple white tasseled shawl is draped around her neck and shoulders. Strangely, she has surprisingly short eyebrows. They're dark brown, a hint of her original hair color. 'Behaviour' Dedication is all sorts of normal, until you bring up the topic of her current obsession: Eloquence. She'd tell you all she would know about him, go on and on for hours and talk anyone silly (or scared, if she were talking to a Virtue). Of course, she would also be the perfect chat-buddy for those who would like gardening. Just don't mention that name. She is automatically suspicious of anyone around Eloquence, especially girls, and has territorial issues. Not that there would be that many near him, of course, and she likes to keep it this way. Otherwise, Dedication doesn't care what people say of her, or of their opinions about her looks. Only one person needs to be accepting of her, and she will do her best to make him love her... Or else. As for the Sins.. Well. She doesn't care whit of the faction split. She is quite a chatty person, and friendly if you don't meet the requirements for her to dislike you. She is, as her namesake, dedicated to her job as a healer. She is exactly the sort to stare you down if you're rebelling when she gives you your medicine, and shove it into your mouth if you refuse to take it. She makes a good nurse. 'Other' She's that crazy yandere fangirl character who is totally obsessed with (and possessive of) Eloquence. She even has a shrine built in his honor somewhere in the depths of her room.. and the 'seedier' part of her garden. Has a fear of fire that can only be overcome.. if she has the right motivations. She's also stuck at the age of 14 because she's still too young to be considered a woman in anyone's eyes, but it gives her a bit of hope that her boobs and height might someday grow. She likes her hair colour, it reminds her of flowers. She considers Kindness, Heresy and Innocence her best friends. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Stone Category:Earth